Everyone's a Threat, but He's More of a Threat
| episodenumber = 12/14 (068) | next = |sessiondate = March 22, 2019 |previous = }} is the twelfth episode of . Story Night 28 Upon returning to camp after Tribal Council where Saxton was voted out. Kaycee and Silas get into a huge fight with each other about the vote. Kaycee, angry with Silas after flipping his vote to Saxton on the revote. Silas decides to fight back with her, yelling right back at her. Meanwhile, India is trying to start a fight with Naya after she voted out Saxton. Naya's tired of India's one-sided argument, she gets up and walks to the beach alone. Day 29 The next morning, Justin wakes up early and walks away from camp for a few house. At camp, Kaycee locates everyone on the tribe before sprinting into the woods to find a hidden immunity idol. Kaycee continues to look through trees and dig around in the dirt before giving up and retreating to camp. After last night's fights, Naya finds India and shares a story about the time she had to work a job early in her life, so she could provide for her family. She tells India that she is a fighter. Both ladies hug before leaving to do something else. Day 31 Mateo welcomes the Kakula tribe to the individual Immunity Challenge. He then explains the rules of the challenge. Following the challenge begins and within seconds. In the end, Silas is the first one to solve his word puzzle and he wins the Immunity Challenge. Upon returning from the immunity challenges, Naya's angry about losing an important immunity challenges. She has an emotional breakdown in the woods. India and Kaycee sneak off to get water at the well when they both start going over their ideas as to who should go home. India throws the idea of a final two alliance, Kaycee agrees. India throws out the idea of voting out Justin. Kaycee is uncertain at first, but agrees. Taron finds Naya, asks her to follow him, together they find India and Kaycee. The four of them talk about potentially teaming up to take out Justin for the vote tonight. India and Kaycee already with the plan brewing, both decide to agree. Naya also agrees. They shake hands. Later in the day, Taron starts a fight with Silas about food portions. Justin spends the day trying to make stronger bonds with the merge tribe. He talks with his tribe mates and relates to them. Right before tribal council, Silas gathers everyone together and gives an motivational speech about making it this far in the game. They cheer to making it to Day 31! Everyone grabs their torches and starts walking towards tribal council. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Weight and Sea Working in teams, the castaways must first traverse a water obstacle course. Once all three members have reached the end of the course, they must retrieve one of three balls. They must then work together to move the ball through a maze, using just their body weight to move the ball. The first team to get all three of their balls through the maze wins. Reward: A picnic at an animal sanctuary with a tour of the premises. Winner: ( , , and ) |-|Immunity= Challenge: Running the Numbers The castaways will race out to a platform in the water where they will have to memorize symbols and their corresponding numbers. They will then race back to the beach, to see a group of symbols and use the numbers that correspond to those symbols (from memory) to solve a combination that will release a key. If they get the combination right, the key will open a box containing puzzle pieces. The first person to solve their word puzzle wins immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Taron Lowe talking about Justin at tribal council. Category:Episodes Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu